A Dose of Angst
by misstrickster
Summary: A collection of the oneshots I have written, mostly angst hence the title but I might surprise you.
1. To Blame

Sam stood and tears sprang to his eyes as he stared at the new being that inhabited his hospital room. "This isn't real" Gabriel smirked "It is very real, Samquatch." Sam grabbed hard onto his hospital gowns. "How did you survive, why didn't you come back until now?" Sam turned to Gabriel. "We mourned you, you jerk!" Sam's tears fell. "You could have had the common courtesy to tell us there was nothing to mourn!" Gabriel laid a hand on Sam's hunched shoulder. "Why would I have done that Sammy, it was your fault I was killed, it's only fair you live with this guilt." Sam's head jolted up. "I didn't tell you to die for us." Gabriel sneered "I was out and you two idiots pulled me back in, it is all your fault!" Gabriel stood. "Then again, isn't it always your fault that the innocent people die?"

Sam stared at the Archangel as his form shifted. Sam stared up at his first love, Jessica. "Jess, I'm…" Jessica's face turned down in a scowl. "You're what, you're sorry?" She glared at him. "A lot of good that apology that would do, if it wasn't for you I would be alive!" Sam cringed "I didn't mean for it to happen!" Jessica let out a laugh. "You knew what was after you, yet you involved innocent people in your life." Sam's tears came harder; he closed his eyes to keep them back. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to escape and be normal. "

Sam heard a hard laugh. "You will never be normal, Sammy." Sam's eyes snapped open as he stared at the face of his big brother. "If it wasn't for you Sammy, Mom and Dad would be alive. " Dean reached down and grabbed his brother by the hair. "You are to blame for everything." Dean pushed Sam's head hard into the floor of the hospital room. Sam's head spun as he reeled it back up to face three of the people he had let down. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause so much harm, I'm sorry." The three lost souls closed in on him. Sam bolted up in bed, tears in his eyes and Lucifer's laughter echoing in his head. "I'm so sorry, you all suffered because of me." Sam looked on. "I'm sorry I am always too late to save anyone." Sam bowed his head and let his tears fall as he thought of those he had dragged into his life and how it caused the end of their lives.


	2. Price of normality

Author's Note: This contains wincest. Enjoy

Dean stood rigid and stared heard at his little brother. "This is the fourth time you have run away this month Sammy," Dean frowned, "Do you realized how pissed Dad is, I'm surprised he didn't deal with us the way he deals with those monster." Sam looked down guiltily. Dean huffed angrily "Why do you do this Sammy?" Sam stared at the ground not wanted to meet his brother's angry eyes. "Well?" Dean screamed, "Do you just hate us that much?" Sam frowned, "I don't hate you Dean, I could never hate you, and I just want to be normal"

Dean frowned. "Since when did normal mean not including your family?" Sam looked at the ground sadly. "I'm sorry Dean" Dean frowned "Yeah you say that but you just keep doing it." Dean looked at him hard, "I love you Sammy, but since you want to be alone so badly, next time I'm not running after you." Dean turned to walk away. "I will not be made to look a fool Sammy and if you really want to be alone", His voice cracked, "then be alone, see if I care." Dean walked away slamming the door as he exited not seeing the tears in his brother's eyes. "I wish we could just be alone together Dean." Sam fell down on the bed with a sob.


	3. Kill the Monster

Sam shot another zombie through the head, it fell to the ground. Sam looked around for any living human beings and could find none. "What's the matter Sammy, don't like being alone" Sam turned slowly to face the source of the voice, a one Dean Winchester, dead three years. Sam froze and stared at his brother. Dean smirked, "What's the matter Sammy, it's like we always said, when a monster attacks, no matter what it looks like, you kill the monster." Sam frowned, " I could never kill you Dean, I love you." Dean frowned, "I was thinking you would say that Sammy." Dean reeled back and sprang towards Sam. On reflex Sam pulled the trigger on his gun, shooting through the heart, Dean fell to the ground. "That's my boy Sammy, always willing to kill the monster." Dean's body stilled. Sam looked down at his precious brother. "I will always kill the monster, Dean" Sam raised his gun to his head and relished the trigger. He fell to the ground still but with a smile on his face. Sam never wanted to lose Dean and he never did.


End file.
